Unerwarteter Kindersegen
by Kruemelmonster
Summary: Eine junge Koreanerin taucht im Camp auf und behauptet, einer der Soldaten wäre der Vater. Sagt sie die Wahrheit? Und warum verhält sich Father Mulcahy plötzlich so merkwürdig?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Unerwarteter Kindersegen

Einer der Ärzte, Trapper McIntyre, schlürfte genüsslich Martinis während sein bester Freund und Chefchirurg Hawkeye Pierce versuchte, eine Schwester zu einer Verabredung im Minenfeld zu bewegen. Ihr Kollege Frank Burns "zählte die Lagerbestände" mit der Oberschwester Margaret Houlihan, der Kommandant Henry Blake telefonierte mit einem General in Seoul und der Kompanieschreiber fütterte seine Tiere. Corporal Klinger jammerte in der Küche, weil sein Fingernagel beim Kartoffrl schälen abgebrochen war und der Kaplan der Einheit Father Mulcahy saß in der Sonne und las einen Brief seiner Schwester. Kurz, es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Frühlingstag im MASH 4077 in Korea und da keine Verwundeten zu versorgen waren, herrschte überall Langweile und jeder beschäftigte sich nach Belieben.

Auf der Straße, die ins Lager führte, lief unterdessen eine junge Frau, in ihren Armen ein Kind, auf das 4077 zu. Sie schleppte sich müde bis zum Eingang und sah sich dort entmutigt um. Es war niemand zu sehen, der ihr helfen konnte. Ihr schien es, als wäre das ganze Camp verlassen, nicht eine Menschenseele war zwischen den Zelten unterwegs.

Schüchtern trat sie auf den Hof, das kleine Bündel fest an sich gedrückt und bestaunte mit großen Augen das Lager. Plötzlich hörte man einen Knall, dann stand ein dunkelhaariger Mann vor einem der Zelte und blickte ein wenig traurig auf die Tür. Der Soldat wandte sich um und wollte schon gehen, da sah er die Frau. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, während sie beinahe gleichzeitig zurückwich. Schließlich siegte die Neugier jedoch über die Angst und sie wartete auf den Amerikaner.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er mit angenehmer, vertrauenserweckender Stimme. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte ihr Kind fest an sich. Der Mann stand nun direkt neben ihr und blickte sie verwundert an. Leise und doch bestimmt sagte die Koreanerin "Father Mulcahy." Der Soldat nickte und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Ich bin Hawkeye, ich bringe sie zum Father." Sie fing an zu lächeln und folgte dem Chirurgen bereitwillig.

Sie liefen durch das Lager ohne ein Wort zu sprechen und hielten schließlich vor einem Zelt. Dort saß ein blonder Mann mit einer Bibel in der Hand. "Da ist er auch schon, unser Father Mulcahy," meinte Hawkeye und verabschiedete sich um einen Drink im Sumpf einzunehmen.

"Na Erfolg gehabt?," wollte Trapper wissen, doch sein Freund schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Er ging zur Destille und goss sich ein Glas voll ein. Er trank es schnell aus und antwortete dann: "Nein, aber so schnell gebe ich nicht auf." Es war ihm ernst damit, ihn hatte eine Ehering noch nie gestört.

Der Chirurg setzte sich auf sein Bett, das direkt gegenüber von dem Foto von Franks Mutter stand. Sie hatten der Frau einen Schnurrbart hingemalt, was ihr ein etwas maskulines Äußeres verlieh.

Der Nachmittag verging ohne große Ereignisse, dafür aber mit viel Martini. Irgendwann kam auch Frank von seiner "Inspektionstour" wieder und begann in der Bibel zu lesen, dort war das Gebot "Du sollst nicht Ehebrechen" von seinen Zeltgenossen besonders hervorgehoben und unterstrichen worden. Die Durchsage, dass es Abendessen gab, war fast eine Erlösung, so konnte man die Langeweile für eine kurze Zeit vergessen und sich über die Mahlzeit aufregen. Alles begab sich ins Messezelt und suchte sich einen Platz. Da Hawkeye mit der Schwester vom Nachmittag beschäftigt warf, setzte sich Trapper allein an einen Tisch. Father Mulcahy gesellte sich zu ihm, er war ganz blass und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Der Kaplan schwieg und griff gedankenverloren zu einem Salzstreuer. Er streute und streute, das ganze Tablett war schon voll von den weißen Körnchen, doch er hörte nicht auf. Er schien gar nicht da zu sein und als er den Streuer schließlich abstellte und sich einen Bissen seines Fleisches in den Mund schob, musste er heftig husten. Verwundert blickte er auf seinen Teller und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist alles in Ordnung?," fragte Trapper, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. "Ähm, ja natürlich...Ich, es ist nichts. Schon gut" Es klang weder überzeugend noch zufrieden, doch der Kaplan wollte nichts mehr dazu sagen. Er warf sein Tablett in den Mülleimer und verschwand in sein Zelt. Nachdenklich blickte ihm Trapper nach, niemand sonst schien die Veränderung in dem Kirchenmann bemerkt zu haben und wenn doch, dann interessierte es wohl niemand.

Trapper konnte den Martini gar nicht richtig genießen, was zum einen an Franks Moralpredigt und zum anderen an dem merkwürdigen Verhalten Mulcahys lag. Der Mann hatte sich zwar schon oft seltsam benommen, aber diesmal war es anders. Er schien regelrecht fertig und dass, obwohl er am Morgen noch voller guter Laune und Freude gewesen war. Da Hawkeye sich irgendwo mit seiner Krankenschwester vergnügte, beschloss Trapper selbst etwas zu unternehmen.

Er ging hinaus und ließ den immer noch schimpfenden Burns einfach stehen. Er klopfte an die Tür des Fathers, der öffnete erst nach einigem Rufen. Der Kaplan verhinderte das Trapper einen Blick ins Zeltinnere werfen konnte, in dem er die Tür sofort hinter sich schloss. "Wollen sie mir nicht doch sagen, was los ist?" Mulcahy sah ihn unsicher an, dann nahm er Traps Arm und zog ihn von seiner Unterkunft weg. Etwas quälte ihn, das konnte man deutlich erkennen, doch was es war, wollte er nicht sagen. Die beiden Männer spazierten schweigend durch das Camp und machten schließlich vor Rosies Bar halt. Drinnen hörte man Musik und Männerlachen, Trap wollte schon hineingehen, doch der Father hielt ihn zurück. "Ich werde es ihnen erzählen, aber sie müssen mir versprechen absolutes Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Kein Sterbenswörtchen - zu niemanden!" Der Chirurg nickte und sein Gegenüber begann zu berichten. McIntyre konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte...

"Sie behauptet was?" McIntyre starrte den Father fassungslos an. Der senkte den Blick und wurde rot im Gesicht. "Und ist das möglich? Ich meine, erinnern sie sich an...ich weiß auch nicht, an sie oder an die Nacht oder...?" Mulcahy antwortete nicht, zwischen den beiden Männern herrschte peinliche Stille. Aus der Bar hörte man immer noch gedämpfte Musik und Lachen.

"Vor etwa einem Jahr war ich in Seoul auf einem Priesterseminar, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau daran. Es könnte aber ungefähr hinkommen mit...na sie wissen schon was." Der Father blickte sich nervös um, jedes kleine Geräusch aus der Umgebung ließ ihn zusammenzucken. "Darf ein Pfarrer so was überhaupt?" Margret und Major Burns kamen auf die Bar zu, aber glücklicherweise unterhielten sie sich so laut, dass Trapper und Mulcahy sie sofort bemerkten. Die beiden Majors warfen ihnen verwunderte Blicke zu, verschwanden aber ohne ein Wort in der kleinen Kneipe. "Das ist doch egal McIntyre. Es geht nur um das Wohl des Kindes! Wenn ich nur wüsste, ob das Seminar wirklich zur gleichen Zeit wie...ob ich wirklich..." Der Father stockte, er traute sich nicht, seinen eigenen Satz zu Ende zuführen. "Kommen sie, das finden wir gleich raus!," sagte Trapper und führte den Kaplan durch das Camp bis hin zu Henrys Zelt. "Was wollen wir hier?" Der Chirurg legte einen Finger an die Lippen und zischte ein Sssst. Von drinnen konnte man eine helle Frauenstimme hören, der Kommandant war also beschäftigt.

Leise schlichen die Männer weiter und erreichten so die Kommandantur. Alles war dunkel, um diese Zeit war für gewöhnlich niemand hier. Nur Frank stand manchmal mitten in der Nacht auf und lauerte im Vorraum auf Einbrecher. Doch der war mit Hot Lips in Rosies Bar, um ihn brauchte man sich also keine Sorgen zu machen. "Ist das denn nicht verboten?," fragte Mulcahy schüchtern, doch Trapper ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er öffnete drei Schubladen im Aktenschrank, bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Die Personalakte des Kaplans, mit allen Urlaubstagen und Seminaren.

Der Father war nervös, denn da sie Henrys Lampe angemacht hatten, waren sie leicht zu entdecken. Doch alles ging gut und niemand störte die beiden. "Bingo, hier hab ichs. Das Seminar war vor 11 Monaten." Der Kaplan wurde blass, taumelte ein Stück nach hinten und stieß schließlich an das Pult. "D..das Kind ist drei Monate alt...," flüsterte er und wischte sich gleichzeitig mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich...ich habe damals ziemlich viel getrunken und ich erinnere mich an kaum etwas. Alles ist verschwommen, aber da war eine junge Koreanerin und wir haben geredet. Was danach war, weiß ich nicht mehr. Was, wenn ich wirklich der Vater des Kindes bin? Kein Wort zu niemanden, nicht mal zu Pierce!" Trapper nickte, er wollte den Father nicht noch mehr aufregen. Er schaffte ihn ins Bett, sein Zelt war glücklicherweise leer, da die junge Mutter in einem Schwesternzelt untergekommen war. Dann kehrte McIntyre in den Sumpf zurück, die Liegen seiner Kollegen waren frei und so hatte er Ruhe zum Nachdenken. Was, wenn Mulcahy tatsächlich der Vater des Kindes war? Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, aber wer weiß...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen, die junge Mutter war auf Wunsch von Mulcahy mit ihrem Kind endgültig in eines der Schwesternzelte umgezogen. Der Kaplan war oft mit dem kleinen Baby zu sehen und das ganze Camp wunderte sich, wer die Besucher waren, doch der Father sagte kein Wort. Nur mit Trapper sprach er über seine Sorgen und Ängste.

"Ich werde vielleicht meinen Beruf an den Nagel hängen und Kiu heiraten." McIntyre starrte ihn fassungslos an, das konnte sein Gegenüber doch nicht ernst meinen. "Aber das ist ihr Leben. Und außerdem, wie wollen sie das der Army beibringen? Am Ende werden sie noch als Deserteur erschossen." Sie saßen in dem Zelt des Kirchenmannes, draußen war es schon lange dunkel geworden und kaum ein Mensch war unterwegs. Nur ab und zu hörte man vereinzelte Schritte oder Stimmen, doch die verschwanden meist genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren. "Verstehen sie doch Trapper, das ist mein Sohn. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach so abschieben und ich muss mich um Kiu kümmern, da besteht ja wohl gar kein Zweifel!" Normalerweise hätte Trap dem zugestimmt, doch er wollte Mulcahy nicht verlieren und zudem hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmte mit Kiu, der Mutter, nicht, aber er wusste nicht was.

"Sie dürfen nichts überstürzen, was wenn es doch nicht ihr Kind ist?" Man durfte diese Möglichkeit schließlich nicht außer Acht lassen. Der Father reagierte darauf sehr wütend, sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er stand abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf. "Es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen. Gute Nacht." Trapper war verwundert, dieses Verhalten passte gar nicht zu dem Father. Vielleicht der Beschützerinstinkt, mutmaßte der Chirurg... Er verabschiedete sich und trat in die laue Frühlingsnacht hinaus. Mulcahy knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu, noch ein außergewöhnliches Verhalten, denn der Kaplan war sonst immer die Ruhe selbst. Der junge Arzt wollte noch einmal mit ihm reden, doch er musste einsehen, das es nichts nützte.

Schweren Herzens kehrte Trap zurück in den Sumpf, dort wartete schon Hawkeye auf ihn. "Sag mal Hawk, was würdest du tun, wenn eine Koreanerin ein Kind von dir erwarten würde? Einem...guten Freund von mir ist das passiert." Sein Freund blickte ihn verwundert an. Er nahm einen Schluck Martini, schluckte ihn genussvoll herunter und antwortete dann: "Was hast du angestellt Trap?" Sein Ton war vorwurfsvoll, genau wie der Ausdruck in den braunen Augen. "Gar nichts, vergiss es einfach!" Wütend über das Verhalten seines besten Freundes stürmte er aus dem Sumpf und lief zu Rosies Bar. Dort kippte er einen Gin nach dem anderen und mit jedem Glas wuchs seine Frustration. Irgendwann wurde alles leicht verschwommen, dann drehte sich alles und plötzlich lag er am Boden und lallte vor sich hin. Ein paar Männer lachten ihn aus, andere waren mindestens genauso betrunken.

McIntyre suchte einen Orientierungspunkt, der sich nicht drehte und dabei fielen ihm drei blonde Frauen auf. Bei näherem Hinschauen erkannte er, das eine von ihnen Margaret war, nein, alle drei waren Margaret. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie noch Schwestern hat...," dachte sich Trapper. Die Oberschwester sah ihn streng an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann winkte sie Klinger oder eine sehr maskuline Frau, Trap konnte es nicht genau erkennen, zu sich und sagte etwas für ihn völlig unverständliches. Schließlich wurde er angehoben und plötzlich lag er in seinem Bett. Das letzte was er dachte war: "Morgen fühle ich dieser Kiu mal auf den Zahn," dann schläferte ihn das Schnarchens seines Freundes auch schon ein.

Trotz der hämmernden Kopfschmerzen stand Trapper am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück vor dem Schwesternzelt. Er wartete geduldig bis Kiu herauskam um sie dann zur Rede zu stellen, doch sie kam nicht. Die anderen Campbewohner warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu als sie vorbeigingen, manche schüttelten den Kopf und einer holte schließlich Margaret Houlihan.

Die Oberschwester kam wütend angerauscht und baute sich vor Trapper auf. "Darf man erfahren, was sie hier machen McIntyre?" Sie fixierte ihn mit einem bösen Blick und stemmte die Hände resolut auf die Hüften. "Nein, dürfen sie nicht Hot Lips." Die Nennung ihres Spitznamens brachte sie ein wenig aus dem Konzept und sie stotterte ein wenig, doch sie hatte ihre Fassung schon bald wiedergefunden. "Sie kommen mit in Colonel Blakes Büro, er sollte erfahren, wie unverschämt die Ärzte den Schwestern nachstellen!"

Sie packte den Chirurgen am Kragen und schob ihn in Richtung Kommandantur. Sie stürmten in das Büro, Trappers Gesicht wurde schmerzhaft gegen die Tür gedrückt und anschließend schubste ihn die Oberschwester so heftig, das er gegen Henrys Schreibtisch knallte. Zu seiner Überraschung waren sie nicht allein im Büro des Kommandanten. Father Mulcahy stand ein wenig abseits, den Blick traurig zu Boden gesenkt, neben dem großen Pult. Houlihan hatte McIntyre praktisch mit der Nase auf eine kleine glänzende Anstecknadel gestoßen, die sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Kreuz entpuppte. Trap hob sie hoch und warf dem Father einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Hot Lips: "Colonel Blake, ich muss mich wirklich über McIntyre beschweren!"  
Trap: "Ach Hot Lips, halten sie doch mal die Klappe. Es gibt wirklich wichtigeres. Father..."  
Hot Lips: "Die Klappe halten? Haben sie das gehört, Sir? Das war eine Beleidigung..."  
Trap: "Würden sie mich bitte mal ausreden lassen?"  
Father: "Bitte beruhigen sie sich doch..."  
Hot Lips: "Was machen Sie denn überhaupt hier?"  
Trap: "Ja, das würde mich auch mal interessieren!"  
Father: "Ich habe dem Colonel mein Kreuz gegeben..."  
Trap: "Nur wegen dieser Sch..dieser Frau und ihrem angeblichen Kind?"  
Hot Lips: "Welches Kind und welche Frau? Was soll das alles?"  
Trap: "Die Koreanerin, auf die ich eben gewartet habe. Doch sie mussten mich ja hierher schleifen. Father, die Army wird das niemals erlauben!"  
Father: "Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht..."  
Hot Lips: "Stop! Heißt das, Sie haben ein Kind?"  
Trap: "Unterbrechen sie nicht immer alle!"  
Hot Lips: "Wenn mir niemand etwas erzählt... Dafür kommen sie vors Kriegsgericht Father... Warum machen sie so was?"  
Henry: "RRRUUUHE!!"

Alle erstarrten bei Henrys Schrei und verstummten augenblicklich. Der Kommandant atmete tief durch, dann sah er jeden einzelnen lange an. Nach einer endlos erscheinenden Pause sagte er schließlich: "Mulcahy sind Sie sicher, dass das ihr Kind ist? Denn wenn nicht..." Der Father nickte und Trap schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Dann leite ich ihre Kündigung weiter. Sie kennen ja die Konsequenzen." Henry schob dem Kaplan ein Formular hin, der nahm einen Stift und setzte zum Schreiben an.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Plötzlich ertönte von draußen ein lauter Schrei. Mulcahy ließ vor Schreck den Stift fallen, die anderen zuckten nur zusammen. Es war vollkommen still in dem kleinen Büro, jeder versuchte angestrengt die Quelle des Lärms ausfindig zu machen. Doch nichts, man hörte keine weiteren Geräusche mehr.

Gerade als sich alle wieder entspannt hatten, hörte man von ein Winseln und eine unfreundliche Männerstimme. Trapper war der erste, der reagierte. Er rannte, gefolgt von den anderen, nach draußen auf den Hof. Dort kniete Kiu auf den Boden, ihr Kind hielt sie fest im Arm. Vor ihr stand ein Mann mit dem Rücken zum Büro, so dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Doch das brauchte auch niemand um zu wissen, wer den unangenehme Besucher war. Energisch ging Mulcahy auf den Mann zu und riss ihn von der Mutter seines Kindes weg. Der Soldat hatte allerdings gute Reflexe und schlug dem Father direkt ins Gesicht, so dass er zu Boden ging. Trap und Hot Lips rannten zu dem Kaplan um ihm zu helfen, während Henry wütend auf den Täter zuging. "Flagg, was soll da hier?" Es sollte drohend klingen, aber bei Blake wirkte lediglich ahnungslos und verwirrt. "Ich werde diese Frau mitnehmen!" sagte der Geheimdienstmann in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Er machte Anstalten die Koreanerin mitzuzerren und keiner zweifelte daran, dass er ohne Skrupel auch Gewalt anwenden würde, um sein Vorhaben durchzusetzen. Henry wusste nicht recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und Kiu schluchzte und weinte und klammerte sich an ihr Baby. "Bitte nicht, Francis, hilf mir! Bitte, warum hilft mir denn keiner?" Flagg achtete nicht auf den Protest und zog sie unsanft zu seinem Jeep. Da richtete sich der Father auf und taumelte den beiden nach. Er war immer noch benommen von dem heftigen Schlag und aus seiner Nase lief Blut, doch das interessierte ihn in diesem Augenblick nicht. Sein Beschützerinstinkt war erwacht und er wollte Kiu unbedingt helfen. Er packte den Arm der Koreanerin und hielt sie fest. So wurde der Geheimdienstmann gezwungen ebenfalls anzuhalten. Er starrte den Kaplan böse an und fletschte die Zähne. "Lassen sie sie los.," zischte er wütend. Doch Mulcahy gehorchte nicht, im Gegenteil, er zog Kiu nur noch fester zu sich. "Warum wollen sie sie mitnehmen?" Henry, der spürte das die Situation eskalieren würde, ging zu ihnen und stellte sich vorsichtshalber zwischen die beiden Parteien. Nun waren Mulcahy und die Koreanerin auf der einen und Flagg auf der anderen Seite. "Hier wird niemand ohne mein Einverständnis mitgenommen! Alle sofort in mein Büro - Sie auch Flagg!"

Murrend gehorchten alle dem Befehl und so saßen sie bald in der Kommandantur. Kiu hatte sich ängstlich and den Father geschmiegt und ließ ihr Kind keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Wortlos legte Flagg den Haftbefehl auf Blakes Schreibtisch...

Henry nahm den Wisch und las ihn laut vor. Alle Anwesenden blickten betroffen zu Boden und Flagg grinste selbstzufrieden. Mulcahy war fassungslos, er starrte Kiu wütend an, brachte jedoch kein Wort heraus. "Ich werde sie mitnehmen!," sagte der Geheimdienstmann und wollte die Koreanerin abführen, doch der Father ließ sie nicht los.

Henry bat Flagg um ein paar Minuten, die wurden ihm gewährt und so zogen sich alle zurück. Nur der Father, Kiu und sein Kind waren noch in dem Büro. Die Koreanerin schaute den Amerikaner verwirrt an, sie hatte kein Wort von dem verstanden, was gerade eben gesagt wurde. "Was ist los?," fragte sie ihn. Mulcahy antwortete nicht gleich, er nahm das Kreuz von Henrys Schreibtisch und drehte es gedankenverloren in der Hand. "Das ist nicht mein Kind, richtig?" Seine Stimme klang verbittert und unendlich traurig. "Natürlich ist es deins, warum fragst du?" Die junge Frau ging auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch er schob sie weg und sah sie anklagend an. "Du bist aufgeflogen..."

Kiu: "Aufgeflogen, ich verstehe nicht. Was heißt das?"  
Father: "Du wirst in ganz Korea gesucht...wegen Betrugs."  
Kiu: "Wie meinst du das?"

Sie klang ängstlich und hielt ihr Kind so fest in den Armen, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Father: "Du gehst zu amerikanischen Offizieren, zeigst ihnen dein Kind und behauptest, es sei ihres. Dann willst du Geld, viel Geld."

Kiu sagte nichts mehr, sondern blickte schuldbewusst zu Mulcahy.

Kiu: "Es tut mir leid...aber wie soll ich sonst mein Kind ernähren?"  
Father: "Wo ist der Vater?"  
Kiu: "Wie sagt ihr Amerikaner immer? Gefallen im Krieg. Ich bin arm, was soll denn aus meinem Kind werden?"

Die junge Frau hielt dem Kaplan das dünne Kind vor die Nase, dann sagte sie leise und flehentlich: "Bitte." Der Father konnte nicht anders, er musste ihr helfen. Er wusste nicht wie, doch Trapper würde schon etwas einfallen. Er ging kurz nach draußen und rief ihn zu sich. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er immer noch sein Kreuz in der Hand hielt. Kurzentschlossen steckte er es in seine Tasche, er würde später entscheiden was damit passierte. McIntyre willigte ungern ein, der Koreanerin zu helfen, doch schließlich ließ er sich vom Father überzeugen. Sie berieten sich kurz über ihr Vorgehen, dann wurden Flagg, Henry und Houlihan wieder hereingeholt.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: M*A*S*H gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit..._

Nachdem sie ihren Plan besprochen hatten, gingen Trap und Margret zu Flagg. während der Father und Kiu bei Henry bleiben wollten. Blake wollte wie immer nicht wissen worum es ging und hatte trotzdem seine Erlaubnis gegeben. Auch die Oberschwester hatte sich erst geweigert, doch Kiu tat ihr leid und so beschloss sie, mitzumachen. "Colonel Flagg, wir müssen ihn eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung zeigen. Wir vermuten, einer unserer Mitarbeiter ist ein chinesischer Spion." Flagg traute McIntyre natürlich nicht, aber da Houlihan dabei war, folgte er ihnen. Außerdem war die Aussicht auf einen feindlichen Maulwurf einfach zu verlockend und deshalb setzte seine ansonsten übliche Paranoia für ein paar Minuten aus.

Er wurde ins Lager geführt und man wies ihn an, sich hinter einem Regal zu verstecken. "Der Spion sendet von hier aus immer mit einem Funkgerät an seinen Auftraggeber!," sagten sie ihm und verschwanden dann eiligst aus dem Lagerzelt. Der Geheimdienstmann kauerte sich hinter einem Regal zusammen. Draußen schlossen Trap und Hot Lips die Türe ab, das bemerkte Flagg jedoch erst zu spät und als er wütend brüllend gegen den Ausgang schlug, waren die beiden Verschwörer natürlich längst wieder in Blakes Büro. Sie gaben Henry den Lagerschlüssel zurück und machten sich dann auf die Suche nach Mulcahy und Kiu. Die waren in der Zwischenzeit nämlich in Deckung gegangen und hatten sich irgendwo im Camp versteckt.

Derweil im Sumpf...

Hawkeyes Verführungskünste schlugen bei der jungen hübschen Schwester fehl. Die beiden saßen im Sumpf und er versuchte sie mit Martini abzufüllen, doch sie war überraschend trinkfest. Während Hawk schon ziemlich angeheitert war und nur noch vor sich hin lallte, war die Krankenschwester völlig nüchtern. Plötzlich stürzten Kiu und der Father herein und sahen sich nervös um.

"Fffather, wasss isst denn?," fragte Pierce. Mulcahy setzte sich auf eine der Liegen und atmete erst mal tief durch. Er wollte gerade anfangen alles zu erzählen, da war Hawkeye schon eingeschlafen und schnarchte laut vor sich hin.

Schwester: "Entschuldigen sie, sind sie nicht der Kaplan?"  
Father: "Ja, sind sie neu hier?"  
Die Schwester nickte und sagte dann: "Ja, ich heiße Lt Jones. Wer ist denn ihre Begleitung?"  
Father: "Das ist die Mutter meines Kindes, das eigentlich nicht mein Kind ist und die ich vor einem Geheimdienstmann verstecken muss."  
Schwester: "Na sicher doch... Ein Pfarrer mit Kind...so ein Schwachsinn!"

Sie ging verstimmt hinaus, jedoch nicht ohne Mulcahy noch einen vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Der Kaplan war froh sie loszusein, so hatte er wenigstens eine Minute Ruhe. Die beiden blieben im Sumpf sitzen, zusammen mit einem schnarchenden Arzt und einem brabbelnden Baby. Ängstlich warteten sie auf Schritte die sich dem Sumpf näherten, doch nichts passierte. Langsam entspannte sich der Kaplan und auch Kiu wurde ruhiger. Draußen konnte man die Umrisse von vorbeigehenden Soldaten erkennen, aber niemand ähnelte Flagg. Mulcahy wandte der Tür den Rücken zu und betrachtete ihr Versteck. Zwei leere Martinigläser standen auf einem kleinen Tisch, in der Karaffe befand sich noch ein letzter Schluck, doch Nachschub war gesichert, denn die Destille arbeitete bereits an einer neuen Ladung Alkohol. "Und das so früh am Morgen," murmelte Mulcahy vor sich hin. Plötzlich näherten sich Schritte, aber der Father bemerkte sie zu spät. Zum Glück waren es nur Trapper und Hot Lips, die nach einer anstrengenden Suche eine Pause im Sumpf einlegen wollten. Überrascht bemerkten sie die Flüchtlinge und den betrunkenen Hawkeye.

Trapper: "Henry leiht uns den Jeep, wir können sie also wegbringen Kiu."  
Hot Lips: "Aber wo wollen sie sie verstecken?"  
Father: "Ich dachte da an Schwester Theresas Waisenhaus. Dort ist sie vor der MP sicher."  
Trapper: "Na dann mal los."

Margaret nahm Kiu sanft am Arm und brachte sie hinaus. Die beiden Männer gingen voraus und sahen sich vorsichtig nach Flagg um. Der war aber immer noch im Lager eingesperrt und hämmerte wütend gegen die Tür. Der Geheimdienstagent hatte bereits versucht sie einzutreten, doch sie war einfach zu stabil. Er musste wohl oder übel auf Hilfe von einem vorbeigehenden Soldaten hoffen, die allerdings ausblieb.

So erreichten Mulcahy und seine Begleitung unbeschadet den Wagen, die Koreanerin und er stiegen ein und sie fuhren in Richtung Waisenhaus. Margret und Trap blieben zurück und sahen dem Jeep zufrieden nach. "Endlich ein Happy End. Captain McIntyre, sie waren wirklich großartig. Kann ich mich irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen?" Er grinste breit und legte den Arm um sie. "Wenn sie möchten, in ein paar Minuten im Sumpf können sie mir ja zeigen, wie dankbar sie sind." Hot Lips schob Trappers Arm resolut beiseite und fauchte ihn an. "Sie sind fast noch schlimmer als Pierce. Nehmen sie ja ihre Drecksfinger von mir." Wütend stiefelte sie davon und Trap kehrte in den Sumpf zurück. Dort war Hawk kurz aufgewacht und fragte "Hab ich was verpasst?" Sein Freund schüttelte bloß grinsend den Kopf und daraufhin schlief Pierce beruhigt wieder ein. Trap goss sich ein Glas von dem gerade fertiggewordenen Martini ein und nippte zufrieden daran. Wieder einmal ein erfolgreicher Tag im 4077.

Später an diesem Tag...

Flagg schrie nun laut um Hilfe und hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten so fest er konnte gegen die Tür. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihn keiner gehört, und wenn dann hatte man ihn geflissentlich ignoriert. Doch nun kam Lt Jones vorbei und wunderte sich über das Gebrüll. Sie lief schnell zu Radar und holte sich den Lagerschlüssel um anschließend die Tür zu öffnen. Heraus kam ein vor Wut rasender Colonel Flagg der sie misstrauisch anblickte. Er zog seine Pistole und richtete sie auf die Schwester.

Flagg: "Wer sind sie?"  
Jones: "Lt Jones, ich bin Krankenschwester. Und, wenn die Frage gestattet ist, wie ist Ihr Name?"  
Flagg: "Ich würde das überprüfen, hätte ich Zeit!"  
Jones: "Was wollen Sie überprüfen?"  
Flagg: "Ihre Identität und meine, ich kann schließlich nicht wissen, ob ich ich bin! Haben Sie einen Mann mit einer Koreanerin gesehen?"  
Jones: "Meinen sie den Father?"  
Flagg: "Ja, Mulcahy oder wie er heißt! Ich brauche die Frau mit dem Kind, ich muss sie verhaften!"  
Jones: "Die waren vorhin im Sumpf, warum wollen Sie sie denn verhaften?"  
Flagg: "Sie hat ein Kind! Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich muss weiter und das prüfen!"

Er rannte sie fast um und verschwand in Richtung Sumpf. Radar hatte die Szene beobachtet, jedoch wohlwissentlich gewartet, bis Flagg verschwunden war. Nun, da er weg war, kam er näher. "Sagen Sie Corporal, wer war das denn?" Radar ließ sich den Schlüssel wiedergeben und verstaute ihn sicher in einer seiner Taschen. "Eigentlich ist er Colonel Flagg und arbeitet für den Geheimdienst. Aber wer er im Moment ist, kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen. Schönen Abend noch und fröhliches kotzen bei Abendessen." Er drehte sich um und verschwand in die selbe Richtung wie auch der Colonel vor ihm. Jones blieb kopfschüttelnd zurück und dachte über seine letzten Worte nach. Jones seufzte laut auf und fragte zum Himmel gerichtet "Sind denn hier alle verrückt?" In diesem Moment kam Klinger in einem seiner schönsten Kleider vorbei und nickte ihr freundlich zu, bevor er seine Nylons von der Leine nahm und seelenruhig in sein Zelt ging...

****  
The End


End file.
